Crescendo
by BabyGreen
Summary: Saat kau dilahirkan di dunia dan tidak mendapatkan kehidupan dunia yang diinginkan, apa yang akan kau lakukan? nama tokoh DIRAHASIAKAN. REVIEW DIHARAPKAN SANGAT! lol.


**Chapter: Prologue/?  
**

**Pairing: ?  
**

**Rated: T  
**

**.  
**

**_Music: Justin Timberlake - Sexy Back_**

* * *

.

**Wednesday, 9:00 P. M**

.

Suara langkah kaki berlari terdengar di salah satu jalan raya. Aku berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Suara derap kaki seseorang terdengar samar – samar di belakangku. Aku berbelok arah ke gang yang gelap dan lembab. Aku berlutut di balik tempat sampah yang terdapat disana. Kutekuk kakiku perlahan dan kuhembuskan nafasku yang terasa dingin di telapak tanganku. Suara itu terdengar lagi. Aku menekuk kakiku lebih dalam. Tubuhku menggigil ketakutan, bukan karena kedinginan. Tak lama kemudian, suara itu hilang. Ditelan kegelapan. Aku bangkit dari aspal yang kotor. Kujenguk sedikit kepalaku dari balik tempat sampah. Aman.

Aku berlari lagi ke jalan yang sudah kulewati tadi. Bajuku basah air keringatku. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku. Berhenti sejenak di pinggir jalan sambil menyentuh kedua lutut kakiku.

"Apakah aku akan terlambat?" tanyaku dalam hati.

.

.

**Friday, 4:00 P. M**

.

"Kita tidak bisa terus begini."

Aku memulai pembicaraan. Tidak ada lawan bicaraku yang menanggapi perkataanku. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa yang mesti kita lakukan kalau begitu?" tanyanya.

"Kita akan pikirkan bersama – sama." Jawabku.

Tidak ada yang bertanya lagi. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan menarik meja ke hadapan mereka.

"Jika mereka bisa melakukan itu, kita juga pasti bisa." Aku berkata tegas, tanpa ragu sama sekali. Mereka semua akhirnya mengangguk kepadaku.

.

.

**Sunday, 9:00 A. M**

.

Gereja di sudut kota tampak ramai. Orang – orang berlalu – lalang di sekitarku untuk masuk ke dalam gereja. Aku melihat pemandangan itu dalam diam. Tidak lama kemudian, tampak kelompok orang berjubah hitam dan berkacamata hitam turun dari mobil putih _Avanza_. Mereka berjalan menghampiriku. Aku terdiam di tempat. Sesampainya di tempatku berdiri, salah satu dari mereka berjalan ke tempatku.

Dia memegang bahuku, "Apakah kau sudah melakukan apa yang kusuruh?" tanyanya berbisik pelan ke telingaku.

"Kau bisa memeriksanya terlebih dahulu di dalam sana." Ujarku dengan cengiran.

Dia menepuk – nepuk bahuku agak keras. "Well, kau tau konsenkuensinya." Ujarnya dengan cengiran juga.

Aku tersenyum miring padanya. Dia sudah berjalan ke tempat kelompoknya dan lalu ke mobilnya. Aku membalikkan badanku, menaruh kedua tanganku di saku celana sambil bersiul.

_DUAR!_

Aku tidak mendengar apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Aku terus melangkah sambil memakai kacamata hitamku dengan santai.

.

.

**Wednesday, 9:00 P. M**

.

Pemandangan Kota Seoul dari kaca apartemen tampak indah dengan kelap – kelip cahayanya yang bersinar di berbagai tempat. Aku menopang daguku di meja sambil melihat keindahan ciptaan Tuhan itu.

"Melamun, eoh?"

Aku memutar kepalaku ke depan. Seorang namja tampan duduk di hadapanku sambil menyerahkan segelas susu coklat panas ke tanganku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Setelah menerimanya, aku kembali ke posisiku semula.

"Pada pukul ini, aku seharusnya ada di luar sekarang." Kuteguk sedikit susu coklatku.

Namja di depanku melakukan hal yang sama, "Keadaanmu sudah berubah hyung. Kau bukan 'mereka' lagi." Ucapnya menanggapi.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Kuteguk lagi susu coklatku, "Jika aku tak bertemu denganmu, aku sudah tidak tau lagi dimana nyawaku bakal berada." Ucapku sembari menatap mukanya. Dia tersenyum. Ditariknya tangan kananku untuk digenggamnya erat.

"Saranghae." Ucapnya dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku membalas senyumannya tak kalah manis.

.

.

_**Aku seorang yatim piatu. Dari kecil, aku memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku dengan air keringatku sendiri. Setiap hari, kesialan datang bertubi – tubi padaku dengan seenaknya. Aku berdoa pada Tuhan, tapi belum dikabulkan. Tidak ada kata bunuh diri di dalam kamusku. Teman – teman, inilah cerita kehidupanku dari awal sampai akhir... **_

.

_**Di sisi lain…**_

**Wednesday, 9:00 P. M**

.

Seorang namja memakai kacamata baca sedang membolak – balik halaman kertas di ruangan kerjanya. Raut mukanya tampak bosan. Dia menguap kecil sesekali.

_Tok_ _tok._

Seorang maid masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dia mendorong troli makanan yang berisi teko dan segelas cangkir. Sesampainya di meja sinyonya, sang maid menuang teko yang berisi teh ke dalam cangkir. Diberikannya kepada sinyonya yang menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Namja itu meneguk tehnya dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya si maid.

Si sinyo menaruh perlahan cangkirnya di atas meja, "Dia masih ditelan kegelapan. Polisi pun belum dapat menemukannya." Jawabnya.

Si maid terdiam. Sinyonya menegakkan badannya dan kedua tangannya saling digenggamnya erat.

"Akan tetapi, aku sudah mengirim pembunuh bayaran terbaik dari Amerika Serikat untuk mencarinya. Dia pasti akan tertangkap sebentar lagi." Dia tersenyum picik ke arah maidnya. Diraihnya lagi cangkirnya dan diseruput tehnya yang sudah agak mendingin.

"Itu kabar yang baik, Tuan." Sang maid tersenyum balik ke tuannya.

.

.

_Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody._

_**Mark Twain -**_

.

.

**Tbc-**

* * *

****.

**Selesai juga dalam waktu 2 jam! woho! \m/**

**Ff ini sengaja kubikin tidak diketahui siapa nama tokoh - tokohnya. Aku ingin kalian menebak siapa ya kira - kira mereka? *senyum iblis ala Kyu*  
**

**Kita akan mengetahuinya di chap 1, bye bye dan gomawo buat reader yg sudah baca ff ini~  
**

**REVIEW SANGAT MEMBANTU KECEPATAN UPDATENYA FF INI, SO~ REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA! *TERIAK PAKE TOA MASJID*  
**

****.


End file.
